knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Reach
|quest=Dark Reach questline |translation= }} }} Dark Reach is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 01.08.2017 Dark Reach event (part of the Astrology Tower event series), for a duration of 7 days only. The Dark Portal allows free travel to the sub-location Oblivion. It goes together with the Dark Reach questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the Dark Reach and find out where the filth comes from!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SE) *'McManus' (SE) *'Time Altar' (SE) *'Dark Portal' (NW) *'Corrupted Dwarf' (in Oblivion) *'Quarry' (in Oblivion) *'Dark Mage' (in Oblivion) Objects to take home: *Time Altar *Paved path (6x pavement, 4x end, 2x corner, 1x T-shaped) File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Mcmanus.png|'McManus' File:Time altar.png|'Time Altar' File:Dark portal.png|'Dark Portal' File:Corrupted dwarf.png|'Corrupted Dwarf' File:Quarry dark reach stage4.png|'Quarry' File:Dark mage.png|'Dark Mage' Resources: special resources are Corrupted Bush, Corrupted Tree, Corrupted Stone, Sealed Soul, Fire Obelisk, Meteorite, Silver, Energy tree. Georesources: none. File:Map_dark reach_ru01.png|link=File:Map_dark reach_ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map_dark reach_ru02.png|link=File:Map_dark reach_ru02.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|McManus= }} McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach. It exchanges Dark Matter into Etherion, and gives rewards. For the character, see McManus the magician. |-|Time Altar= }} The Time Altar is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach. With each upgrade of the structure the "Safety Fencing" magic barrier is pushed further, opening up new areas of the map, and one of the adjacent treasure chests is unlocked. *Chest 1 ( ): , , , , items (3 Gauntlet, 3 Cuirass, 3 Velvet, 5 Amber Potion), collection items. *Chest 2 ( ): , , , , items (3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald), collection items. *Chest 3 ( ): , , , , items (10 Bottle, 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink), collection items. *Chest 4 ( ): ? |-|Dark Portal= }} Dark Portal is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach. Allows free travel to the sublocation Oblivion. |-|Corrupted Dwarf= }} Corrupted Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach sublocation Oblivion. }: 5 Perfume, 2 Gloves, 2 Boots | |} |-|Quarry= }} The Quarry is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach sublocation Oblivion. It mines and cuts Sealed Souls. It does not need energy and has no object size limit. }: 20 Wood, 10 Nails, 10 Hammer | |none |- | Stage 4 |10 Etherion 10 Planks 5 Bottle : 20 Bricks, 10 Planks, 5 Bottle | |Speed: 12 stones/h, Capacity: 30 |- | Stage 5 |15 Etherion 5 Ladder 10 Cement : 1 Circular Saw, 5 Ladder, 10 Cement | |Speed: 30 stones/h, Capacity: 60 |- | colspan="4" | |} This Quarry mines Sealed Souls, directly into its own internal storage. Here the dwarf from the parallel universe gets the Dark Mage's soul shards |-|Dark Mage= }} Dark Mage is a structure in the temporary travel location Dark Reach sublocation Oblivion. Only those who can see some light in the dark can rescue the soul of the Dark Mage. I am you but I just took the wrong path once. Now look at what you can turn into and remember that any person is not just a set of characteristics. Any person is first of all characterized by their own choices. *Chest contains , , 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 1 Spinning Wheel, 5 Emerald, 5 Cambric, 5 Velvet, 5 Ladder, 2 +15 Energy drink, 5 Boots plus Collection items *You can take the Time Altar too. Notes Category:Locations